Break The Chains: The KIng of VAmpires
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Kyuu is young boy with a simple future, but his life changed when told that he is adopted, and NOT normal. He is thrust into a battle against and Chiropterans and his destiny to stop a new threat, and his blood ties with Saya. Feat. KAMEN RIDER KIVA
1. A New Beginning

**Break The Chains: The KIng Of VAmpires**

Welcome to my new crossover fic, and this time it'll be my first try in using Blood+, since I watched most of the episodes on Animax. Though I haven't seen the full ending, I guess that's okay as I'll be altering the Blood+ ending so I could give it a new beginning.

This fic is inspired by one of my earlier works, **Decade**, where the titular character of that arc makes his appearance, and since THAT character, Wataru Kyurenai, began making appearances in one of my other fics, I thought I should try make a fic on him as well as to show his connection him on my other fics, and how he came into contact with Yuko Ichihara, the female protagonist of **xxxHolic**.

**-x-**

**2000's…**

In the year 2006, **Saya Otonashi**, who still physically appeared to be in her late 20's, was about to undergo another "hibernation" as her human friends are there to see her off, now that the threat of the Chiropterans has been contained, following the defeat of **Diva II** and her allies, the human race is saved, though there is a cost to all of this, as they are unaware of a new threat is slowly being created in secret.

As Saya is about to be "buried", she gave her two children, both of whom are twins, to her human friends, among them are **Kai Miyagusauku** and **David**, and asked them to raise them normally. As he gave his word that they'll raise her twin children normally, Saya finally went into deep slumber and there she is buried. Then all left to start anew while figuring out what to do wit the twin babies, both of whom are boys.

"Great…thanks to **Cinq Flèches Group**, Haji is presumed killed…Saya's twins are also dead thanks to Diva II…and now…Saya's pregnant again…I hope these new twins won't suffer the same fate as the first ones…David, what should we do…?"

"Well…we're pretty tight right now…and since the Cinq Flèches Group hasn't been completely eliminated…we can't risk putting the twins in danger…and because Saya's new lover, **Satoru Renjou**, went missing…we don't know anyone who can raise the two in secret…we'll have to give them up to adoption…"

"Is that a good idea…?"

"For now…at least the Cinq Flèches Group won't know…and I'll have my staff keep an eye on either twins should they get adopted…and have their whereabouts noted so we'll know where to get there should the Cinq Flèches Group learn of their existence…"

"…fine. Saya…please forgive us…I hope you understand at what we are about to do…"

**-x-**

As this developed, a private organization, whose resources and staff are similar to** Red Shield**, is working on a weapon to combat the Chiropterans that are still alive and hiding, while gathering information that they received from reliable sources that a new breed for monsters, similar to Chiropterans, are on the rise, killing its victims for blood, and at the same time, "crystallizing" that victim's body until they shattered. While this information appeared unverified, the photos they took about the "crystallized victims" shattering into nothingness is enough for this organization to take the matter seriously before things get out of hand.

This led this secret organization into working on their secret project in order to combat this new menace, since they felt that they can't always rely on Saya, knowing she can't be around for long due to her "hibernation period". And there they begin to gather data on how Saya is able to defeat them and what methods should be used in dealing with this new menace.

"So…a new enemy is said to be on the rise…a lot dangerous than Chiropterans…?"

"Yes…unlike them…these new breeds not only go after blood…they even drained their victims' life force…and in the process turning their victims' bodies into crystal-like substances…which seem to be quite a camouflage in hiding their tracks…"

"Very well…you…inform our staff…tell them that the **Project IXA** will be commenced at once…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Project IXA…? What's that…?"

"A new project…inspired from Saya's chevalier, Haji. Since he is presumed missing or dead…our country has no means to defend itself against the remaining Chiropterans and while this new threat that we face…while the incidents are still at low…we should take this opportunity to work on this project…"

"Yes, sir…I will support your project…"

**-x-**

**2000's…**

The year 2022…

At a residence within Tokyo, a 16-year old boy came out and is heading for school, his life is full of energy as he just enrolled in senior high, and he is excited to make his way into school. But before he is about to take a few steps towards the outside, his mom called out to him reminding him not to forget his lunchbox and gives him a kiss to the cheek while telling him to be careful out on the road.

"Here's your lunchbox…be careful while going to your new school…"

"Thanks, mom…I'll be careful…"

"Be sure to come home early…"

"Yes, mom…got to go…bye!"

As the boy, named **Kyuu Renjou**, heads off, his mom, **Mizue**, watches him go, smiling, but soon turns into sadness as she clutches her belly in pain, as she realized that she won't be around much longer especially after seeing a doctor six months ago, which she was told she won't last within the year, as she is diagnosed with a terminal illness. She is worried that her son will be on his own and she became even more worried on what she should tell him should the time come for her to go.

"_Oh Kyuu…what should I do…? How will I tell him the truth that I've been hiding from him all these years…where would he live once I'm gone…? Who would adopt him…? Oh…I wish I had more time…I don't want him to go astray…please, Kami-sama…show him the right path should you call me at the right time…_"

**-x-**

As Kyuu is walking gingerly on the busy street, he happened to come across what appeared to be a century-old looking castle, and this appeared to arouse his curiosity and became tempted to go inside but then his watch tells him otherwise as he still has school to attend.

"Wow…a castle…I'll check it later after school…"

As the 16-year old boy ran off, three occupants of that castle, seen only through silhouettes, peeked at the boy, seeing him as the "one" who will inherit the castle though the other two are doubtful of this and this sparked a serious discussion between the trio.

"That boy…"

"Yup…that's what the "Boss" told us…"

"He's going to be the owner of this castle…? Look at him…he's barely taller than our kid…"

"Hey!"

"But…can he be the one who'll inherit it…?"

"Why not…? That's what the Boss said…"

**-x-**

As the day goes on, Kyuu was heading home with a smile on his face, having making friends at school while adjusting well to his new environment and things went really well, until bumping on a man holding an umbrella whose money he had withdrew scattered on the ground. As he helped the man return his money, one more note is missing and he thinks that Kyuu took it, resulting in a misunderstanding.

"Alright…where did you hide it?"

"I didn't…!"

"I got Y 50,000 and I'll I counted is Y 49,990!"

"Maybe you should count again…"

As things escalated, a pinked-hair girl, who appeared to be 16, came and cleared the matter as she pointed out that Kyuu didn't took the missing Yen paper and when Kyuu opened the umbrella, the missing Yen money popped out.

"Here's your missing bill, sir…"

"Uh…"

**-x-**

Much later, the man, who is revealed to be the owner of a construction company, treats the two teens to an ice cream and apologizes for his actions, and leaves, giving his payment to the waitress to make sure that the ice cream he ordered are well-paid. As the man left, the two teens introduced themselves to each other and quickly became friends.

"Hi…I'm Kyuu Renjou…please to meet you…"

"I'm Megumi Minami…please to meet you…"

As the two chatted, they got along well until both had to leave as it was getting dark and the two departed, but not before passing by a construction site where several people and policemen are gathered, and there the two teens are shocked to discover the man who treated them for ice cream is found dead, his body crystallized . as one of the medics touches the body, the corpse shatters and shards of shrapnel injured the two medics, and screams are heard, as a new fear developed, realizing that this is not a normal murder scene.

"Wha…? This guy got crystallized!"

"It's a curse!"

"We're doomed!"

"Let's leave Japan!"

Kyuu and Megumi glanced at each other, wondering who did this to the man until the officer told the two to head home for their own safeties. And so Kyuu and Megumi went separate ways, heading home so they would be safe from harm. Both felt sorry for the man, seeing him as a father-figure to them, and noting that he is happy before he met his untimely demise.

**-x-**

As Kyuu passes by the streets, he is again attracted by the sight of the huge castle and decided to take a peek inside to see what the insides looked like, and when he opened the door, he noted that the castle appeared to be empty, though he decided to call out anyone who is here before making any further exploration.

"Um…hello! Anyone home?"

Seeing that no one is answering, Kyuu decided to explore the ground floor, and noted that the ambience had a gothic look and feel, though this also had a mystery feel to it, which attracted him, since Kyuu appeared to be a mystery otaku, and further looked around until coming across a violin that is stored and placed in a cabinet, and the sight appeared to entrance the teen until three people showed up: two adults and one 13-year old. All are male and are glancing at Kyuu. Kyuu bowed and apologizes for the intrusion but the trio told him that he is welcomed.

"Welcome…you're our first guest…we haven't gotten one for quite sometime…I am Ramon…"

"Mu name is Jiro…"

"I'm Riki…we are the caretakers of this castle…"

"Um…good evening…I'm Kyuu Renjou…"

After that Kyuu is having a blast socializing with the trio until he checked his watch and learned that he is late and had to leave, bowing at them thanking for their hospitality and left. After that, the trio, identified only as Jiro, Ramon and Riki, noted that Kyuu is the "one" who will inherit the castle.

**-x-**

As Kyuu arrived home, he is greeted with a surprise though not in a happy note, seeing her sprawled at the floor with dishes on the ground, smashed, and he comes to her side, asking her if she is alright. Seeing that she is unconscious, Kyuu ran outside to call for help.

"Help! Somebody help! My mom's collapsed! Help! HELP!"

Neighbors responded and volunteered to help Kyuu take Mizue to the hospital to get her emergency treatment while trying to calm a very worried teen, as he is also emotionally vulnerable. Little did he know that from this point on his life will change…for better or worse…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening…and though Saya and some of the BLOOD+ characters get little screen time, they will soon play a major role in the upcoming chapters and will be instrumental in Kyuu becoming a major character I this fic, which will soon be revealed in a few chapters from now, in a cliffhanger of sorts.

Like in the DSQ anime, I put in the opening sequence where Kyuu gets into trouble with the owner of a construction company and Megumi saves him, though I bended the plot a little to give the plot a more original feel.

Diva II is an OC villainess I created, since this is set in an alternate ending to the BLOOD+ anime ending, since the original Diva is killed, but worry not as I'll be explaining about this plot device in the next few chapters…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

Kyuu is greeted with a discovery once he spoke with his mom, which would change his life forever, and what future awaits him once he gets his bearings back, and the journey of his "adventure" is about to commence…


	2. A Shocking Truth

**_Break The Chains: The KIng of VAmpires_**

Sorry for the long delay…but at least I'm updating it…so here is chapter 2! And expect an emotional chapter as Kyuu makes a shocking discovery about himself and his mom…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**BLOOD +** is owned by Production IG and Aniplex

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS and Seimaru Amagi

**Kamen Rider Kiva** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**_

* * *

_**

At the Tokyo General Hospital, Kyuu is waiting outside the emergency room while his mom is being attended by doctors and he had to wait for the results and he is pondering on what he should do since he has no sibling and that all of his relatives are living overseas and he felt a bit despondent at the idea of living alone should anything happen to his mom. He felt that he isn't ready yet to live independently.

"_Please be alright, mom…please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… please be alright…_"

**-x-**

As the hours pass by, Kyuu was sitting on the floor and is almost asleep, but he woke up as the door opened and the doctor came out, and saw Kyuu getting up. The doctor was pondering on what to do next as he felt that the discussion would surely upset the boy, yet there is no other way but to break the news to him…in a frank way. At least he felt that this would at least ease the burden and make him face reality.

"Doctor…how's my mom doing? Will she be okay…? Did she had a faint spell or something? Please tell me…"

"Young man…come with me…we need to talk…"

"W-why? Is there something a matter…?"

"Well…it'd be better if we talk somewhere private…what I'm about to tell you would surely cause you to make an outburst…and we don't want the other patients to get startled…and you must be prepared for what I'm about to tell you…I know you're still a minor…but then you must be ready to enter society even if you're not yet of legal age…"

"O-okay…"

The doctor then led Kyuu to the doctors' lounge so that he can explain to the 16-year old boy the details since the lounge is big enough to block any impending screams or violent reactions, and he anticipates that the boy will have a hard time calming down once he gets the news from the doctor, and he hoped that there are no other doctors present as Kyuu's upcoming reaction would cause a stir.

**-x-**

The year 2006…

Saya appeared to be in her mid 20's when she met Satoru Renjou one time during an investigation which involves certain criminals are hiding within Cing Fleches, where she and members of the Red Shield are searching for the Goldsmith brothers, and Satoru happened to be there investigating leads he got about the pharmaceutical company being a hiding place for illegal drugs. It was then that fate intervened and the two met when they were found out while the drug cartel gang was soon revealed that they were given the ability to turn into Chiropterans.

"What the…?"

"Come with me!"

As the Red Shield members fought the Chiropterans, Saya had to get Satoru to a safe place before things get out of hand. As they are standing near a corner, one of the Chiropterans appeared and is ready to take a bite, glancing at her and Satoru. The detective stared wide-eyed at seeing this while Saya took out a sword, a katana, from the scabbard she is carrying.

"Please stay here, sir…I'll handle this one…"

Coating the blade with her blood, Saya went into action and fought the Chiropteran and after some two minutes the monster is defeated. She then checks on the detective who stared at her with awe and confusion at what he just witnessed. There is no denying that what he just witnessed is not real.

"Care to tell me what are these things and how did you manage to defeat them?"

"It's a long story…but will you keep it a secret?"

"Alright…but promise me to tell the truth?"

"I will…"

By then the remaining Chiropterans showed up and are surrounding the two so Saya raised her sword while Satoru took out his gun, and is ready to fight, though the two appeared to interact despite the tense situation they're in.

"Maybe after this I would get to know you…"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe…"

"You might despise me after I tell you my origin…"

"Try me…"

By then one of the remaining Chiropterans lunges forward but was greeted by a stab from Saya's sword, and soon he dies after his body was crystallized. Satoru fired his gun though it hardly slowed them down yet but the distraction is enough for Saya to take advantage and within 15 minutes she, Satoru and the Red Shield defeated the Chiropterans, but then Satoru went inside the building to see if his find is there (the illegal drugs secretly being kept in), but then he would soon learn that the evidence has been taken away and Saya guessed that the Chiropterans were distracting them long enough for the culprits to escape with the drugs, and Red Shield couldn't prove the Goldsmiths' involvement in the illegal drug trade, but this would soon help start the relationships between Satoru and Saya. Even though Haji is presumed killed, it didn't stop her from seeking romance and seeing Satoru's resolve has rekindled her heart.

**-x-**

The year 2022…

Kyuu stared wide-eyed and is in a state of disbelief after hearing the doctor's explanation, and because there are no one else inside the lounge, the doctor was surprisingly calm about Kyuu screaming out loud, yet he felt sorry for the 16-year old boy who is about to become an orphan within an undetermined time.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? MY MOM HAS CANCER? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T SHE SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION MONTHS AGO? AND HER CANCER IS STAGE FIVE ALREADY? WHAT WILL I DO?"

"As much as its painful to tell you, you have to face reality, kid. Given you mom's financial capability, and that her sickness has spread in a very fast pace, it's a surprise that her stage 2 cancer went to stage four in a span of 12 months…I don't know how this happened…but that's all I can tell you. You must be ready for anything and you have to be strong…"

"But…what will I do…? I don't have any other relatives…"

"Then get a job…you're 16…you can apply even if it's a part-time…go get some rest…it's getting late…"

"Wait…!"

The doctor left the lounge as Kyuu is emotionally shaken by the revelation and he doesn't know what to do. He felt his life shattered as he is unsure how to fend for himself the moment his mom dies, so he dejectedly went to the ward where Mizue Renjou is resting.

**-x-**

At the ward room, Mizue woke up where a crying Kyuu is watching her, and she smiled at seeing him, and yet she knew it would be hard for him but he must be strong no matter what obstacle came in his way. She smiled and began to speak, though Kyuu had to tel her to rest, she wouldn't be denied of her right to tell him something important.

"No, Kyuu…my time is short so I must tell you this while I still breathe…The house will be yours now once I'm gone…"

"You won't die, mom…"

"I'm not your real mother…you were adopted…the father that I told you about…it was a lie… I never got married…my reproductive organ had a defect…and because of that, I'll never get pregnant, and thus no one would be willing to marry me…"

"Mom…this…is a lie…right…?"

"No…it's not a lie…I saw you when I passed by an orphanage…and I decided to raise you…the director told me…you had a twin brother…but because of my financial capabilities being down at that time…I could only afford to adopt you. I was unable to get the name of your real mother…but I can at least…give you the name of the orphanage where you were brought…"

"I don't care about that…I have you…only you…"

"I love you, Kyuu…but you must face the reality…find your real family…I'm sure they're still alive…here is the name of the orphanage…the officials there will help you discover your identity…I'm sorry…for not telling you…I intended to tell you once you reach 18…but I guess…my illness has other plans for me…and fate has decided to make you face your destiny…"

After telling the boy the name of the orphanage, she was about to tell him more details but then Mizue suddenly went into cardiac arrest and Kyuu shouted for the doctors to come and help her. As the nurses and doctors came to revive her, the doctor who spoke to Kyuu came and told him come with him, as Kyuu saw the grim look on the doctor's face and followed him towards the nurse's station.

After some two minutes, Kyuu is shocked at the test results the doctor showed him. The results of the test shows that Mizue's cancer has spread in an unbelievable rate, starting from her colon it spread rapidly towards her heart, lungs and her kidney. Moreover, the doctor told her that by now her cancer has reached stage five, and by then the nurse came and told the doctor and Kyuu that Mizue has passed away, and Kyuu slowly fell down to her knees, tears hitting the floor. He is now an orphan and with all of the Renjou relatives living at overseas, plus the fact that he is only an adopted boy, he has nowhere else to turn to, and he slowly went to the ward room where Mizue's body is covered with the white blanket.

"Mom…you'll always be my mother…but why do you have to die…?"

"My condolences, but there's nothing else I can do for you…you should go home and get some money to have your mom ready to be taken from the morgue to the funeral parlor. And at this time you should ponder on your future. You're on your own and you must learn to rely on yourself. Since you said that you don't have other relatives, you must learn to live independently. I know it's hard for you, but you must remain strong."

From that point on, Kyuu was in a state of uncertainty, wondering what to do next and where and how will he be getting the source of income since he'll be going to find a job to sustain himself now that his mother, who turn out to be a foster one, is dead. Even though he still has his home, he will still be living alone now that he has no one to turn to and have to face the harsh reality of this sordid fact.

"_So I'm an orphan, huh? That's a surprise…but her having cancer which spread from stage 1 to five in only a year…? And what will I do now? How will I be able to find a job since I have no experience…? What kind of job am I good at…? And where will I be able to find my true parents…? Why do I feel that fate is tormenting me?_"

Outside the hospital, rain began to pour as the skies went dark, as if the heavens are sympathizing with Kyuu.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A dramatic scene for this chapter…poor Kyuu now has a lot of weight to carry on his shoulders…attending school, finding a part-time job…living alone…and searching for his TRUE family. Too bad it would take a while (a longer while) for him to figure out that answer. At least he got a clue, which is the orphanage where Mizue Renjou first saw Kyuu.

Saya makes another appearance, and this is where she gets to meet Satoru Renjou, and though Haji is gone (in this fic at least) it leaves her room for her heart to enter a romantic relationship which will slowly be shown in the next few chapters…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

After Mizue Renjou is buried, Kyuu commences his quest to know more about his true parentage, and makes a start by finding the orphanage where he believes will open the doors for answers, though it may take a backseat once he passes by the strange castle he went to (from the last chapter), where the three keepers finally revealed to him who he is and what destiny lies before him…

**

* * *

**

Here are the list of characters involved, and from what series are they from so you'll know in case confusion kicks in…

BLOOD +

- Saya Otonashi

- Kai Miyagusauku

- David

- Cing Fleches

- Red Shield

Detective School Q

- Kyuu Renjou

- Mizue Renjou

- Satoru Renjou

Kamen Rider Kiva

- Ramon

- Jiro

- Riki


	3. Destiny's Play, The Meeting

_**Break The Chains: The KIng of VAmpires**_

Once more...sorry for the long delay…it took me more than a month to come up with the continuation…but now I'm back, and now Kyuu begins his quest to find out about his true parentage, but fate has other plans for him as he stops by "enigmatic castle" and there he is geting first few clues about himself...

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**BLOOD +** is owned by Production IG and Aniplex

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS and Seimaru Amagi

**Kamen Rider Kiva** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

A week later Mizue Renjou is laid to rest, and ironically, the relatives who attended his wake seemingly ignored Kyuu after someone told them that he is adopted and they give him the cold shoulders as if disavowing his existence and never acknowledging him as on of their own family member, and what's even worse, he was denied the right to live at the Renjou house and a lawyer representing the Renjou family even used the fact that no will of testament is issued that Kyuu can inherit the house. Thus Kyuu is thrown out and the relatives hogged the house to themselves.

An emotional Kyuu sought to find help but because he is peniless and that no lawyer is willing to help him, he is now left on the streets and he silently left, wondering where he should go and waht fate awaits him. The neighbors would soon learn of this and tried to use their resources to help Kyuu but as the days went by, he couldn't be found, and a few lawyers who decided to check this case were "powerless" as they couldn't find evidence that would help Kyuu's case, thus the Renjou relatives freely took control of the house.

To add insult to injury, they burned down pictures and other objects that has the possessions of Kyuu and did so without regret or remorse, pleased that with this fact, they can have everything to themselves and won't have to "adopt" a "bastard" who is not related to the Renjou family. They even held a party while "remembering" Mizue though the neighbors are silently angered at how theyt threw Kyuu away when they learned that Kyuu is adopted when Mizue raised him as if he was her real child.

"Look at those pigs...they have no shame to Mizue's memory..."

"I feel sorry for Kyuu...being thrown out of his home when they learned that he is adopted..."

"I wonder where Kyuu is rght now...I hope nothing bad happened to him..."

**-x-**

At the streets of Tokyo, Kyuu hasn't been eating for days and he is constantly walking around, having no one he knew could help him and he didn't want to burden others and he thought of starving himself to death so as to join Mizue in the afterlife. Fate again played as he unknowingly passed by the strange building/castle he visited a few weeks ago and there Ramon, who is outside cleaning the window, saw Kyuu and is surprised to see him lethargic, pale from hunger and fatigue and when he approached him, Kyuu recognized him and greeted the man.

"Hi, Riki..."

"Kyuu...? is that you? What happened? You look like..."

Realizing that he is in front of the strange building he once entered, he thought of seeking refuge and asked permission, but fainted halfway through his speech.

"Say...can I...uuuhhhh..."

"Whoa! Ramon! Jiro! Come out here and help me!"

Ramon and Jiro came out of the castle and saw Ramon holding a fainted Kyuu and they all help carry him inside and there they began to check on him on what happened to him, which Riki noted that he appeared to be stressed – physically and emotionally.

**-x-**

**The year 2006...**

At Red Shield HQ, David, Kai and other top brass of Red Shield are watching as Saya tells Satoru about the organization, the Chiropteans, and Diva II, and about herself and there the detective came to an understanding and even acknowledge her about her past, which Red Shield members are relieved and asked Satoru to keep everything a secret, which he accepted. Then the tw are left alone so that they could chat privately.

"So I see that you became somewhat of a vampire hunter-like being..."

"Yeah...but it wasn't easy...i had to endure everything that has happened...recovering my memories...being born in 1833...being related to the original Diva...being hibernated and "reborn" in 2000 and being raised by George Miyagusuku and I thought I was a normal person until a Chiropteran attacked and killed him...there Kai and Riku stood by my side..."

"Must be very hard for you..."

"Yeah...being hunted for my blood and losing Riku to Diva...then killing Diva...and learning that someone cloned her and another Diva came...killed my children from Haji...well...I'm ready to move on..."

"Good to hear. If you like...I'd like to get to know more about you..."

"Really...? Right after you learned about my past?"

"Well...you are human now after your first pregnancy..."

"If you're ready to accept what's in store...I'll see about that..."

Kai and David looks on as they saw someone interested romantically at Saya and theyt wondered if Satoru has what it takes to be at Saya's side and wondered if he's good enough to be her "chevalier" yet Kai opted not to butt in on her lovelife, at least not for now as he wanted her to be happy and hoped that Satoru won't betray her.

**-x-**

**The year 2022...**

Back at the castle, about two days later, Kyuu slowly recovered as Ramon and Jiro nursed him back to health and feeds him with food while provided him with clothes and there the 16-year old boy slowly opens up to them explaining what has happened recently and there the trio huddled around and are whispering about what to do next as they realized that this is the boy they are waiting, and with this they must slowly, and calmly tell him that "he" is the "one" that the "previous one" stated 16 years ago and now they must convince him to take the "mantle" as now is the right time, but they are trying to come up with the right words as to not scare him off.

"What now? Should we wait for another few days for him to tell him tht he is the "destined one"...or should we tell him now?"

"I say we wait for a few more days...he's been through a lot...learning that's he's adopted and his foster relatives threw him out and even disowning him...he might suffer more emotional stress if he were to be told that he is the who will become..."

"We tell him now...for now is the time for him to be prepared. After all...he now has a home...right here. Also, if he wishes to learn who his real parents are...then we should tell him. Although he's been missing for the past 16 years...I say he is still alive as his body has never been found. Moreover, the people from the Red Shield Organization might help him...if they accepted him..."

However, the trio jumped from surprise as Kyuu stood behind them and overheard their conversation an now it started to make sense as to what he just heard and now he wanted to know who his real parents are, and where to start. However, upon hearing the words "destined one", he became more curious as to what he is and wanted to know the circumstances behind his adoption and who his real parents are.

"It seems that you know about me and about my true parentage. Please tell me what you know and who my parents are. I beg of you."

"Great...you voices are too loud and he heard us..!"

"Er...um...ah..."

"Alright...we'll tell you...but you better be prepared...because you'll be very surprised...maybe confused...once we tell you that you're not who you think you are...and that you're no ordinary boy. About your ral parents...well...one is human and one is not...to sum it up...you're a hybrid...a half-human...one-half of you is human...and your other half of yourself is not...as you possess the ability to battle non-human entities..."

"You mean...I'm a...monster...?"

"Not really...you still have the side of you that ishuman. Your father is pure human, so you should be okay and not get emotionally insecured..."

"Okay...I'm willing to hear more about this..."

Jiro smiled at Kyu's reply and there he mad ethe first bombshell by revealing to the teen his real name: "Wataru Kyurenai".

"Eh...? That's my real name? Wataru Kyurenai...?"

"Yes...that's your real name...but you may still use your current name if you wish..."

"Okay...you may call me Kyuu..."

"That's fine...now the next one...Kivat! come forth! You got yourself a master!"

Suddenly, a hand-sized object came out from a room and is hovering around and is now facing Kyuu, which appeared to be a mechanical bat, and the teen is surprised to see it talk though Jiro, Riki and Ramon aren't surprised. There they introduced Kyuu to Kivat, who will be hus partner from now on.

"Kyuu i'd like you to meet Kivat-bat the 3rd."

"I rather be called Kivat, if you please..."

"Uh...a taking bat...?"

"Ahem...more on that later...now then... Kivat-bat the 3rd is the 3rd generation of the Kivat-bat Family, distinguished among the Kivat Race, possessing two heirlooms, the green Demon Imperial Stone on the forehead and the Kivat Persona on the face. Called "Kivat" for short, he is a solid character with dry wit, tending to have a bitter attitude."

"Okay...but what's with the "Kivat Race" thing...?"

"Vampire bats."

"..."

Ramon and Riki glanced at each other and decided to start tell Jiro that they should start teaching Kyuu about what to do from now on, and what he should do as they anticipate that trouble is now making its way tobthe streets of Tokyo as aside from the re-emergence of the Chiropterans, a new threat is making itself apparent withthe ones turning their victims into stained glass corpses.

"Hey...! I heard of that...I happened to met someone who turned into a glass and then exploded..."

"Yes...so you saw it...then this is indeed the time for you learn the ripes of who you are...what you're about to become...and become the defender of this country...your training starts tomorrow...as for now we'll be filling you in some details about your dad...how you became adopted...and why Kivat here will be your partner."

"Okay..."

"I hope you have what it takes to take the mantle, boy...your father is a good man. I hope you inherited his mentality..."

"..."

Ando so the day went on as Kyuu gets acquainted withhis new-found friends while getting to work by listening on how he became adopted and who his real parents are while preparing to hear more about his "new responsibility" and abouttaking the "mantle" of his biological father.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

A dramatic start which is bitter, down to finding his way to the strange building thatresembles a castle...and there he gets to know about his real parents, but a talking bat and becoming a protector of Tokyo? Sounds far out, but his destiny is about take its course and Kyuu's life would forever be changed.

Saya and Satoru are starting to get to know each otherr, which Kai and David seem to approve of their relationship as Satoru gave his word that he would keep Saya and the RS (Red Shield) Organization a secret.

For those who are new here, you're wondering why eachchapter is split into the year 2006 and 2022...this is because the 2006 part details the life of Saya and Satoru during thsat time, while the 2022 part details on what Kyuu – Wataru Kyurenai- is doing at the present time, and this forms a link that would affect both timelines and how Kyuu came to life as wel las the succeeding chapters will detail on the events that led to both Saya and Satoru's disappearance and why Kyuu ended up getting adopted.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Kyuu decided to pass by the orphange to check on his true parents, while trying to find more about other Renjou family members who may be connected to the late Mizue, and hope they are kind-hearted enough…

…but encounters a few enemies like Chiropterans, and this is where Kyuu's "destiny" and "fate" comes in…as he will reveal what he really is besides having a human side…

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Here are the list of characters involved, and from what series are they from so you'll know in case confusion kicks in…

BLOOD +

- Saya Otonashi

- Kai Miyagusauku

- David

- Cing Fleches

- Red Shield

Detective School Q

- Kyuu Renjou

- Mizue Renjou

- Satoru Renjou

Kamen Rider Kiva

- Ramon

- Jiro

- Riki

- Kivat


	4. Origin Of The Arms Monsters

_**Break The Chains: The KIng of VAmpires**_

Once more...sorry for the long delay…it took me more than a few months to come up with the continuation…so I humbly apologize for the lack of updates as I'm still struggling to come up with continuing this fic. Now this chapter shows the "debut" of Kiva while more events are uncovered between Saya and Satoru…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**BLOOD +** is owned by Production IG and Aniplex

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS and Seimaru Amagi

**Kamen Rider Kiva** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

**_Previously…_**

Back at the castle, about two days later, Kyuu slowly recovered as Ramon and Jiro nursed him back to health and feeds him with food while provided him with clothes and there the 16-year old boy slowly opens up to them explaining what has happened recently and there the trio huddled around and are whispering about what to do next as they realized that this is the boy they are waiting, and with this they must slowly, and calmly tell him that "he" is the "one" that the "previous one" stated 16 years ago and now they must convince him to take the "mantle" as now is the right time, but they are trying to come up with the right words as to not scare him off.

"What now? Should we wait for another few days for him to tell him that he is the "destined one"...or should we tell him now?"

"I say we wait for a few more days...he's been through a lot...learning that's he's adopted and his foster relatives threw him out and even disowning him...he might suffer more emotional stress if he were to be told that he is the who will become..."

"We tell him now...for now is the time for him to be prepared. After all...he now has a home...right here. Also, if he wishes to learn who his real parents are...then we should tell him. Although he's been missing for the past 16 years...I say he is still alive as his body has never been found. Moreover, the people from the Red Shield Organization might help him...if they accepted him..."

However, the trio jumped from surprise as Kyuu stood behind them and overheard their conversation and now it started to make sense as to what he just heard and now he wanted to know who his real parents are, and where to start. However, upon hearing the words "destined one", he became more curious as to what he is and wanted to know the circumstances behind his adoption and who his real parents are.

"It seems that you know about me and about my true parentage. Please tell me what you know and who my parents are. I beg of you."

"Great...you're voices are too loud and he heard us..!"

"Er...um...ah..."

"Alright...we'll tell you...but you better be prepared...because you'll be very surprised...maybe confused...once we tell you that you're not who you think you are...and that you're no ordinary boy. About your real parents...well...one is human and one is not...to sum it up...you're a hybrid...a half-human...one-half of you is human...and your other half of yourself is not...as you possess the ability to battle non-human entities..."

"You mean...I'm a...monster...?"

"Not really...you still have the side of you that is human. Your father is pure human, so you should be okay and not get emotionally insecure..."

"Okay...I'm willing to hear more about this..."

Jiro smiled at Kyuu's reply and there he made the first bombshell by revealing to the teen his real name: "**Wataru Kyurenai**".

"Eh...? That's my real name? Wataru Kyurenai...?"

"Yes...that's your real name...but you may still use your current name if you wish..."

"Okay...you may call me Kyuu..."

"That's fine...now the next one...Kivat! Come forth! You got yourself a NEW master!"

Suddenly, a hand-sized object came out from a room and is hovering around and is now facing Kyuu, which appeared to be a bio-mechanical bat, and the teen is surprised to see it talk though Jiro, Riki and Ramon aren't surprised. There they introduced Kyuu to **Kivat**, who will be his partner from now on.

"Kyuu I'd like you to meet **Kivat-bat the 3rd**."

"I rather be called Kivat, if you please..."

"Uh...a taking bat...?"

"Ahem...more on that later...now then... Kivat-bat the 3rd is the 3rd generation of the Kivat-bat Family, distinguished among the Kivat Race, possessing two heirlooms, the green Demon Imperial Stone on the forehead and the Kivat Persona on the face. Called "Kivat" for short, he is a solid character with dry wit, tending to have a bitter attitude."

"Okay...but what's with the "Kivat Race" thing...?"

"Vampire bats."

"..."

Ramon and Riki glanced at each other and decided to start tell Jiro that they should start teaching Kyuu about what to do from now on, and what he should do as they anticipate that trouble is now making its way to the streets of Tokyo as aside from the re-emergence of the Chiropterans, a new threat is making itself apparent with the ones turning their victims into stained glass corpses.

"Hey...! I heard of that...I happened to met someone who turned into a glass and then exploded..."

"Yes...so you saw it...then this is indeed the time for you learn the ropes of who you are...what you're about to become...and become the defender of this country...your training starts tomorrow...as for now we'll be filling you in some details about your dad...how you became adopted...and why Kivat here will be your partner."

"Okay..."

"I hope you have what it takes to take the mantle, boy...your father is a good man. I hope you inherited his mentality..."

"..."

Ando so the day went on as Kyuu gets acquainted with his new-found friends while getting to work by listening on how he became adopted and who his real parents are while preparing to hear more about his "new responsibility" and about taking the "mantle" of his biological father.

**-x-**

A few more days later Kyuu starts to learn more about himself as he gets to hear from Jiro, Riki and Ramon about his true parentage and how and why he ended up being adopted by Mizue Renjou though THAT part became a little confusing to him as they failed to properly tell how he ended up in her care following the disappearances of Satoru and a woman named Saya, which they claimed are Kyuu's real parents. Moreover, the trio slowly opened up about themselves to Kyuu and there he is surprised to learn that they are not actually human, but they too are from a different race. They referred themselves as the "**Arms Monsters**".

"Er…"Arms Monsters"…?"

"Yes…, that's right…"

"For real…"

"Okay…buckle up and this is how it began…"

Kyuu listens on as the trio began explaining to him the truth behind their past and why they are here up to this day. They told him that they called themselves the **Arms Monsters**, and that they are last of the three of the 13 Demon Races wiped out by the forces of Diva and the emerging creatures known as the Chiropterans, whom they hate to be compared to and vowed revenge on the genocide of their races. It was at this point that they met Satoru and this started a series of conflicts between them and him, which they sometimes get into conflict with him while at the same time worked together. By then Saya got involved yet she seem to tolerate their presence to a certain degree.

Though they attacked/helped Satoru on a regular basis, the three eventually grew accustomed to his face when the enigmatic being called the "**King**", who appeared to be an ally of Diva, appeared and offers them a chance to be spared, in exchange for killing Satoru and Saya. Refusing to execute their friends, they were sealed away into small statues until Satoru saves them while Saya deals with the King. This lasted for several months, in which Saya was a few months pregnant at that time.

However, upon making a "Darkness Pledge" to both Saya and Satoru prior to his death and her disappearance, they are marked with orbs on their bodies and their original abilities sealed as they are then placed inside Castle Doran as its caretakers, watching over Wataru and the events of the outside world via tarot cards or playing chess or Hell's Old Maid to pass the time, the later game having a penalty on the loser. As a result of the pact, the Arm Monsters become Kiva's supporters, protecting the "Wonderful Blue Sky Organization", which was founded in secret by allowing Kiva to access other powerful forms, possessing their fighting skills and mentality. They can sometimes get directly involved when needed to support Kiva.

When Kyuu asked who Kiva is, they told him that he is the KING was a threat to humanity during Satoru and Saya's time, and he is feared by those who encountered him. But since the trio felt that the original Kiva is a touchy subject, they changed the topic by explaining to them the trio's origins.

Jiro started to explain his side, which he reveals that he is the human form of the violent and impulsive Garuru, the last surviving member of the werewolf-like **Wolfen Race** that were decimated by **Rook**, a subordinate of the King, in one of his Time Plays. Like those of his kind, Garuru has heighted senses and uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them.

"So you're…a werewolf…? And Garuru is your real name?"

"Something like that…and yes…"

"And this Rook…hey…that's a chess piece…"

"Um…more on that later…now let me continue my story…"

Jiro then resumes his story about himself so as to keep Kyuu preoccupied. He then tells Kyu that, in the human guise of Jiro, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker, occasionally playing Dogga in Chess or cards and beating him. He usually triggers his transformation by scraping his fingers against the ground.

"Wow…"

"Now let me explain the events when you're still an embryo…"

Jiro then tells Kyuu that in 2006, he is a regular at the Café Mald'amour as he enjoys the coffee there. Unbeknownst to the other workers, he begins attacking regulars in secret to feed on them, eventually stopping when his cover was almost blown. Recognizing a woman as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Jiro joins the Fangire Hunters and becomes the first user of the Ixa System, a weapon used to combat the Chiropterans, saving the unidentified woman from the a stray Chiropteran, and also alerting Satoru and Saya to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other until they came to a truce and agreed to help each other out.

Then it was Ramon's turn to tell them his secret. He tells Kyuu that is the human form of the cheerful **Basshaa**, the 127-year old survivor of the gill-man-like **Merman Race**. He describes himself as someone who has a cool yet childish attitude and is able to assume his true form by spinning then snapping his fingers. He can shoot pressurized water bubbles from his mouth and his pupils turn into crosshairs to increase his aim. Basshaa is Castle Doran's housekeeper, assuming the form of a 13-year-old boy in a School Gakuran outfit while using his cunning and telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time.

"Er…couldn't you assume a more adult-like form like the other two?"

"Hey, don't be so picky! I chose s and I'm fine with it…now back to the story…"

Ramon then explained the events in 2006, in which he lives in human society as a shoeshine boy while aiding Jiro out of common interest, though confused by the Wolfen's methods as he should be in hiding and feeding off of humans in secret. When the parlor he lived in closed, Ramon started to work at the Café mald'amour as a greeter until Jiro left and became a kakigoori seller when Jiro asked for his aid. By this time he encounters Satoru and Saya and there he and Ramon got into a conflict with their enemies. By then the enigmatic King appears and tries to subvert him into serving him, but he refused and is attacked by the King moments later and sealed into the Basshaa Magnum. As Saya deals with King, Satoru uses unknown means to restore Ramon's human form and this lead to events that led him to today.

By then Riki made his presence felt and started to tell Kyuu his side of the story, yet Jiro volunteered to explain things for him and Kyuu began to listen to this. Jiro then began telling Kyuu that Riki is the human form of the silent **Dogga**, the last surviving member of the Frankenstein's monster-like **Franken Race**. He has unbeatable strength and feeds by grabbing a person and draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, and is thus not as talkative as Jiro or Ramon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Riki tends to eat things that are inedible to normal people.

"Er…that would explain why he spoke in a monotone tone…"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, Riki…now then, let me continue the story of Riki…"

"Okay…"

Jiro then explained to Kyuu the events that took place in 2006, in which Riki lives in human society as a masseur in Ramon's parlor before moving into the Café mald'amour to work there for a bit, falling in love with a woman after eating her food. When Jiro left, Riki joined Ramon to became a kakigoori seller until Jiro asked for their aid.

By then the enigmatic King came and tries to get them to serve him by killing Satoru and Saya, Riki refused to kill them. But after becoming unable to kill Satoru and Saya to save himself (as per the King's offer), Riki decides to flee. After seeing Ramon sealed by the King, Riki attempts to run away, but is sealed into the Dogga Hammer. But with Saya distracting King which enabled Satoru to use unknown means to restore him, Riki became Satoru's ally and joins them in fighting off King, until Satoru asked Riki, Ramon and Jiro to leave and made them promise to look out for his future son, expaliining that Saya is pregnant and wishes for his unborn child to be watched over should he and Saya couldn't keep an eye on him should anythong were to happen to him or her.

Kyuu nodded as he know got to know his three friends and now he feels at ease with the trio and they came to an agreement that he will make this his home and that the trio will "serve" him but Kyuu said that he rather treat them as "equals" which touched them and the four of them vowed to look after each other. By then Kivat the 3rd hovered around Kyuu and told him that the "training" must be commenced at once which Kyuu reluctantly agreed to.

**-x-**

After more than a week, Kyuu finally got out of the castle-like building and is about to commence his search for the rest of the Renjou family by heading for the orphanage where he is picked up by Mizue Renjou and to know more about the Renjou family. Though it pained him at the course he is heading, he knew that the Renjou family would disown him if they are to meet, but he had to go and find out why only Mizue adopted him and why his adoptive relatives disowned him after Mizue died.

At the orphanage, Kyuu asked the director if he knows someone named Satoru and/or Saya, which he sadly told Kyuu that he was found by a kind woman and brought him here and after a few months Mizue came and adopted him. The director was even surprised when told about Mizue's death and that her relatives threw him out of the house and refused to acknowledged him. Even though he is sympathetic, the director of the orphanage could offer little help. Dejected, Kyuu left and heads for one of the Renjou family houses to try to talk them into telling him why they despise him. As he is walking, Kivat the 3rd hovered around him.

"Are you sure you want to see them, Wataru? You already saw how they treated you back then…"

"I know…but I want to know why they did it…and what are their reasons to throw me out even if I'm just adopted…and I find it strange that they did so only after my adoptive mother passed away…hey, you can call me "Kyuu"…"

"I rather call you by your real name…Wataru…"

"Fine…"

By then Kyuu came across a newspaper stand where the headlines show that half of the Renjou family members were by a brutal killer, and after reading it at a private area, Kivat sensed that this is the work of Chiropterans after seeing the pictures. Then they saw another portion of the Renjou family members are killed after turning into glass and then "cracked into pieces".

"Ah…I know this…that's how the person I met died…he turned into a glass and fell into several pieces…"

"It seems that there's a new breed of terror brewing…and and this is not the work of Chiropterans…"

"Hmm…I still have the addresses of the remaining relatives…and we're near there…let's go!"

And so Kyuu leaves and heads for west of Tokyo to see one of his adoptive relatives and hoped to get an answer from them, unaware that a pair of eyes lit beneath a bush and is eyeing at Kyuu.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Kyuu had a field day after getting to know more about his new-found trio of friends…though it's kind of eccentric considering their origins and their connections to Satoru and Saya, but now Kyuu is determined to know why his adoptive relatives disowned him after Mizue's death.

Though this chapter focuses on the present time, it did show brief descriptions on Satoru and Saya, hence the 2006 side wasn't shown, but in the next chapter they will be.

Also…Kyuu's true name is revealed…Wataru Kyurenai. Sounds eccentric, huh? But he preferred to be called Kyuu, though…

Now for the meaning of the names of the Arms Monsters…

While "_garuru_" is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a wolf's howl, the last syllable in Jiro's name contains the kanji for "wolf".

The word "_basshā_" is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a splashing effect.

The word "_dogga_" is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a great thud, in the case, a hammer hitting while "Riki"'s name is spelled with the same kanji for "power".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Kyuu finds some of the surviving members of the Renjou clan, he gets into a fight with one of the Chiropterans and another emerging monster that can turn its victims into glass. That's where Kyuu will finally go into action and reveal his hidden nature to defeat this new threat…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Here are the list of characters involved, and from what series are they from so you'll know in case confusion kicks in…

BLOOD +

- Saya Otonashi

- Kai Miyagusauku

- David

- Cing Fleches

- Red Shield

Detective School Q

- Kyuu Renjou

- Mizue Renjou

- Satoru Renjou

Kamen Rider Kiva

- Ramon

- Jiro

- Riki

- Kivat


End file.
